Red Reaper Halloween
by Megamindluv4918
Summary: I was just walking along down Hempstead Street, perfectly happy from the fawning fangirls, when Grell just HAD to drop in. Out of the sky, into a roadside forest. Now he can't return to London until the night after my homophobic mother and father come home. And when did our babysitter disappear and get replaced by this ALIEN? Skritch can help if he STOPS fangirling with Grell...
1. Stop Asking to Swim Naked in my Jacuzzi

HEYA HEYA! I just could not wait until Halloween to post this. HEY, BETTER EARLY THAN NEVER RIGHT? You all know I procrastinate like a boss. Got a little summer Halloween spirit in you? Yes? No? Well, I'm sure all of your understand how it feels to 'be too old to trick or treat anymore.' I still try, but I may reach my limit soon ;_; I WANT TO BE GRELL THIS YEAR... but my mother wishes for me not to dress as a "gay guy" and dress like a magical fairy princess instead.

AIN'T gonna happen. I'm gonna go as Grell if it kills me. DESU!

Well anyway, this is my first fanfic ever with Grell in it, and I have tried my best to keep him in character. I've watched episodes and AMVs of BB while writing this XD Also, this will be a sort of 'preview' to a group of characters I will be introducing as soon as I finish DTTTFW (a Megamind fanfic.) They are Sophie Alibi, and her frineds, Jinger Pi and Yadira Barista. Sophie is a run-of-the-mill fangirl until one day she is chosen to be a mercilessly tortured student of a fictional-dimension controlling being named Pam. The reason why it is so tedious to have an honored position as her student is because Pam is immature, unpredictable, demanding, and often really reckless. So those later stories will be about Sohpie's adventures in trying to tame all these characters that are not supposed to exsist, but do. Sophie will also be portrayed as the author of my stories, creator of my OCs, and whatnot. NOTE: she is not a self-insert. If she was, then she'd have my name and my exact life, which would automatically make her Mary-Sue material, and I'm sure NO ONE wants that.

So, anyway, here's what I came up with. Be warned, it's crackish! Slight implications of OCxGrell, but in a really... really weird way. Hope you like weird! No go on and read!

* * *

"Yes! Hempstead Street, the Halloween haven! Anyone who's everyone will trick-or-treat here, won't they?"

"Yup. Tonight we make the best of it! Our last year as trick-or-treaters before we're considered too old…"

Yadira slumped with a sullen sigh at the thought of no more free candy at each door next year. Maybe just to return to this horrific carnival, I could take my nephew here once I turned fifteen, and he turned four. He'd have a blast as long as I kept him away from the house with the nursery of severed baby heads (I'm not kidding. That display creeped me out).

"Y'know, we can always go raiding for candy. I suggested that last year, and the year before that, and the year before that," Jinger piped up behind me.

"That's mean," I remarked.

"Says the hunk of a gender-confused grim reaper, yeah, I believe you," Yadira quipped at me, tugging on my long, sweeping wig.

"Hey! You can say that when the fangirls come squeeing. For now, I'm Sophie Alibi just dressed as Grell Sutcliff until we get to more crowded parts uphill."

I kept on walking up the road, which was closed off for cars because of the hundreds of people flooding the sidewalks and streets. A chilly nighttime breeze sailed through the air, and I shivered not because of that, but out of nervousness at the theatrical show I was about to put on once the anime fans started noticing me.

"AUGH! I haven't acted since fifth grade, and back then, I was mumbling, and then my mom yelled at me! I'm not sure I can be flambuoyant and raunchy like this…!"

"Quit babbling, Soph! If you can't handle it, then I'll step in and turn on some Levan Polkka! That'll be sure to bring attention on me, Hatsune Miku!"

Jinger stood in her all-powerful stance as if she were actually a cartoon. She got confused like that sometimes, what with all she'd been through after she'd met… Pam.

_Groan._

I held my trick-or-treat bag up to my face, and mumbled into it, signaling for that infuriating little dimension-controlling fairy.

"Yeah, what is it? You said for me not to bother you, so… I wan't gonna open my mouth and blab unless you rang…"

"Shut up. I hope you didn't do anything stupid tonight. If you did, then so help me, I will—"

"Ya know, death threats won't work on an immortal chick like me," she gloated proudly into my ear from the bag.

"Yeah, yeah, but the thought of me _trying_ will send you reeling, won't it?"

I heard Jinger give a hearty laugh at my words.

"Yes, you little blue-haired eavesdropper?"

"Grell, you fight like a hamster."

I stared at my music-crazed friend. "Ah ha ha ha. I'm talking to Pam here; you know, the one who's changed our lives three years ago?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Yadira squealed. She ran up to me in her black cat costume she'd worn last year and snatched my bag with Pam in it, holding it up to her eyes.

"Pammy? Can we go to the world of Vampire Diaries soon, pleeeeease?"

"Sorry Yadira, girlie, but currently I am closed to your offers," the little pixie-thing said stoically.

"I hate being second-best student… Sophie, you get all the luck." She handed me back my bag sadly and marched back to Jinger to keep up with her as we all moved further up the hill, and came to be in sight of all the magnificently decorated houses that always got better each year. Just the sound of the Halloween soundtrack blaring on some unseen speakers sent my inner child screaming with seasonal joy.

"Well, I bet you both know I'd be happy to give up my position—"

"Not happening, Alibi!" Pam screamed rather loudly.

"I hate you sometimes," I muttered as I slung her over my shoulder carelessly and proceeded to brandish my fake chainsaw so I could be in full character for any stray fangirls roaming the most popular venue for Halloween. Although I was still nervous, waving the prop around a little and sticking out my tongue with a toothy smile made me feel a bit better.

"On the other hand, Soph, _I'm_ not giving up my position for Vocaloid fans. Good luck with the Black Butler fans!" Jinger challenged.

"Girl, it is on, But let's stick together, so—"

"EMO CLOWN, EMO CLOWN, RUUUUUNN!" Yadira cried in terror and sped off squealing like a little pig, which didn't fit her cat costume at all. Right behind her was some rude adult in this black-and-white clown costume having seen a clown-o-phobic target, and went to go chase it.

"Aww, down the hill again, Sophie?" Jinger whined annoyingly.

"Yadira completes this odd entourage, and I'm not about to lose her to some stupid clown, much less some random fictional character that just drops out of the sky because of the mini Wendy's mascot in my bag!" I said, smashing the said bag under my armpit, which in return, earned me a sting through my costume.

"Ow!" I screeched angrily.

"Sophie…" Pam warned in a highly dangerous voice.

"What-EVER! Let's go get Yadira, and then sign some autographs! C'mon, Jinger-ale." I tugged the whiny Miku along with me down the road in search of the idiot-face clown so I could whack him on the head with my chainsaw and then steal Yadira back so I could properly have her with me when the fans started rolling in. I wasn't about to start acting like a transvestite reaper without her trusty moral support to back me up.

So, we scurried down that hill, propelled by gravity and anger at the emo clown. By the time we got the black kitty back, I did start noticing that more people were drawing near us. Staring at us. Squeeing, even.

"It's about to start!" I said in a more high-pitched voice than I should have. I took a deep breath to stop panting, and to calm my nerves. Then I cleared my throat and said in the voice I'd been practicing for a month:

"DESU!" I stuck out my tongue and made the sign with my hand. "Does anyone know where I can find my dear Bassy?"

As expected, the crowd of teenage girsl erupted in laughter that sounded like helium being released, but I didn't care. That was a sound I made in secret… on a regular basis in secret.

Jinger posed behind me and then turned on her little stereo cube in her pocket. Hatsune Miku music blasted out, and the crowd started squeeing even louder.

"Oh, so it's a battle for the adoration of fans, I see?" I said to her, but loud enough for our audience to hear. Jinger whipped out a voice-distorting microphone and spoke, "Of course they'll go for me! I'm Hatsune Miku!" In a computer synthesized voice that was almost identical to the real Miku's voice.

"Well, we'll just have to compete, then!" I held up my fake chainsaw and turned on the sound effects, which rippled through the entire neighborhood with how loud I'd set it. We got instant cheers from our anime fans. I looked over at Yadira across from me, looking perfectly hunky-dory. She gave me one of her encouraging thumbs-up, knowing that it would possibly relieve my small case of stage fright. I kinda felt bad, though, that Jinger- the stage hog- and me- the humble attention-seeker- were getting the adoration and she wasn't. In fact, she looked like part of the crowd until she took a few steps forward to me…

"Hey, look! Maybe you could bait Sebastian with your cat, Grell! Then you're sure to be able to glomp him!" A tween dressed as Flo the Progressive lady piped up.

"Hmm…" I mused, trying to pick Yadira up by the scruff of her costume. "Perhaps you're right! I can—"

I was just getting comfortable with the voice and the attitude and the whole fact that people were actually paying attention to me when I heard this really loud, and for some reason, familiar scream that made everyone's heads turn. And plus, what was it with me and getting interrupted this whole night?

"Someone probably peed their pants at the Jhonson's haunted garage again…," someone with a long blue wig and a lolita dress mused. The girl turned back to me (sorry, _us_) and started fumbling for something in her bag.

"Grell, would you be so kind as to possibly give me one small autograph?" she squeaked happily.

"Why, certainly!" So far, except for the random scream, everything was going smoothly. I had to keep myself from smiling like maniac and creeping everyone out with my fake shark teeth. I clicked the pen in my bag open, and pretty soon, Jinger and I were signing papers, hands, foreheads, and someone even asked me to sign their tongue, which took a little persuading and a lot of squeezing Yadira to persuade the fangirl out of it. I once guzzled down pink gel pen ink when I was seven, and had to rinse my mouth out for a whole hour, that is how foul ink tastes.

This is the way to go out on your final trick-or-treat with a bang! By being a celebrity among these bubbly fans.

Pretty soon, all the girls were egging Jinger and I on to compete like we said we would; vocals versus chainsaw death scythe.

Interesting, interesting indeed.

"I'm gonna make you deaf, flame-headed person!" Jinger declared through her mic.

"Not if I see what kind of interesting Cinematic Record you have first!" Slowly, I was getting very accustomed to this attention. Just fooling around in a fake fight between cosplayer/trick-or-treaters. The outlook for this last Halloween night looked pretty nice, in a random teenager-y way. Heck, there might even be someone taking video in the audience. A debut on Youtube would definitely be the sickest thing ever.

I took a swing to my cocky stage-hog friend, while she made a move to crush her music cube against my ear, which was narrowly avoided. I knew she'd never deliberately make me hard of hearing, but still, it was kinda scary to imagine my eardrums getting rattled like that…

I turned up the SFX on my chainsaw. "You know, I never really liked blue as much as radiant, beautiful blood-red. Those pretty ponytails of yours would be so much prettier in a sparkling ruby, _hai?_" For some in-character effect, I winked to some random girl watching us, and she giggled uncontrollably at her friends next to her.

_Yessss!_ I thought in my head. _I am on a roll! And I don't even have the moral support fromYadira anymore!"_

Jinger and I got into this sort of strange method of fencing, and then even more people including males crowded around us to watch. Now, I had no experience with fencing, but I was lucky since I had a plastic chainsaw against a boom-cube thing that threatened to render me deaf. How imaginative.

And the banter, oh the banter! It was impossible not to stay in character with how far I'd gotten…

Until I was interrupted for the gazillionth time that night by Yadira thinking I did in fact need her moral support when I was lost in this awesome game.

"Oh, kitty, what are you doing here? Better not get in the way of my death scythe!" I hammed it up again for everyone by making the sign with my hand once again, and like magic, the crowd reverberated with cheers. Was it this easy to control fans when cosplaying on the busiest street on Halloween?

Yadira leaned into my ear and nervously whispered some words of certain doom.

"Soph, all I have to say right now is that either I've just seen a competetor for best Grell cosplayer, or Pam is angry at you again."

Oh crap.

My whole body froze when I caught her drift. Grell? Grell Sutcliff right here in front of hundreds of people? Grell Sutcliff with a real, working chainsaw from the actual anime I so loved?

"Um… um…"

…

"AH!" I suddenly screamed, nudging Jinger to get her attention. When she saw the urgency in my green contact lenses, she nearly dropped her music cube.

My fake chainsaw died down so everyone could hear me.

"OH NO, IT'S WILLIAM!" I pointed on yonder to the other houses, far away from us, praying to the heavens above me that this would work. "WILLIAM'S GOING TO PUNISH ME FOR SURE! EVERYONE, DISTRACT HIM WHILE I MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

I elbowed Yadira hard in the arm. She winced, but followed along with me.

"Uh… yeah, one of our friends came as William,too!" She fibbed.

"What are you waiting for? Go glomp him!"

Half of the crowd started running in the direction I had pointed to, and I panicked when I saw how many were going to probably stalk me until I got home, but Jinger saved me with more quick thinking.

"OH, THERE'S LEN, TOO! Isn't he so cute? Catch up with the others while Miku retires for the night! Thank you all for listening!" Then that Christmas ham blew one final kiss while the rest of our crowd dashed off in search of nonexistenet Len and William T. Spears cosplayers.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" I exclaimed in awe. Though, that diversion probably would have worked on me as well if someone else had come as Grell.

For now, I could only hope that Yadira, my eye in the sky, wasn't playing some sick prank on me. If Jinger was in on it, I'd just choke her to death and steal all her candy, then walk away crying while I ate a Tootsie-Pop.

Before I could gather my frazzled thoughts and ask the black kitty what she was hinting at about Pam causing some trouble, I was grabbed roughly by the arm and tugged into the dark, scary shrubbery beyond the sidestreets and away from the crowds of people in costumes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! This part of my costume alone cost a hundred dollars online!" I said in despair once I realized I was being dragged into a bunch of dark bushes where any number of bugs and ticks could be hiding and waiting to ambush me. Sorry, just paranoia. I'm afraid of the dark. Got a problem with my imagination?

"I saw him, he was RIGHT HERE!" Yadira said between heavy pants that signified she was either excited or terrified or both.

"Y-you saw a Grell cosplayer?" I demanded. "Please tell me it was a cosplayer!"

"Sorry, Soph, but the way Pam is, I highly doubt it," said Jinger, shaking her head while she held her long ponytails away from getting ensnared in the plants.

As my thoughts returned, I started to get in an uncomfortable mesh of being morbidly excited, nervous, scarily happy, and most of all, more furious than an emo that got all their eye makeup stolen. Pam always did this to me. Why me? Whenever she made this stuff happen, it split me in half between the uncontrollable, giggly fangirl that loved her for this, and the reasonable 20% of me that was not amused by her shenanigans whatsoever. Now you see why it's painful, having these opposite feelings crashing together inside of you that just make you a pile of thoughtless goop once you came face-to-face with whatever Pam had sent you, or had transported you to.

By now, I should have gotten used to having this epic, infuriating life since it's all that's happened to me for two years, but I'm thinking I may need more experience than that to get used to seeing even some of my made-up characters entering my house whenever they please to steal food and hog the TV. Of course, then my mom blames me for all that, which was the part that made me the most mad. Pam never got into any trouble no matter what she manipulated. I just get pinned like a poor voodoo doll…

"Oh my freaking god, HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Yadira said in a voice high enough to call over a pack of wild dogs. That snapped me out of my grumbly thinking.

"WHERE? WHERE? OMG, GRELL? WHERE?" See? See what this does to me? It makes me a pile of speechless, awkward pasta whenever Pam makes these situations into a reality.

"Hey, I saw him too!" Jinger said with a little less enthusiasm, but still some to be detectable.

She began to run off into darker parts of the small forest that encircled Hempstead, but turned back when she saw that Yadira and I were as still as stone statues with sparkles in our eyes.

"OK, since I am obviously the only sane fangirl here, I guess I'll have to drag both of your squealing butts over to take care of buisness. Any protests?"

"Nope!" Me and the cat replied in unison.

"Good! Now if I could just hack down this stupid branch that's in the way—"

"SHH!" Yadira's head suddenly snapped up and out of her moment of fangirlism. "Do you guys hear another… c-chainsaw?"

"Eh, it's probably Sophie's. Shoulda replaced the battery, Soph." Of course Jinger was skeptical. And careless, I can't forget that. I would have felt the chainsaw if it had turned on, since it vibrates.

But before all heck broke loose, Pam spoke some final, sickeningly gloaty words to us.

"Hey, I think this is what all of you girls wanted for Halloween! Aren't I so kind?" I could just picture that wench flipping her orange hair and flashing a blinding white smile when she spoke out from my barely-full candy bag.

"He should be wandering around here in about three…"

"You really suck, Pam! You really, really do!" I stood up stiffly from the grass I'd been dropped on when Jinger stopped to try and remove the branch that was in the way. I wanted so badly to tear my bag to pieces, but that wouldn't even make Pam twinge.

"Hey, I was bored, and you had a bad attitude! Two…"

"Guys, stand back NOW. Someone's coming…," Jinger said in a serious voice.

"One…"

"Hey, Yadira, when he comes, do you think you'll explode into fireworks or confetti?"

"I pick have a nosebleed and then explode into fireworks."

"Me too."

"Ze-RO!"

Well, good news. Jinger's bothersome branch she wanted out of the way finally got chopped off at the root, and some wayward leaves went flying as I heard a real chainsaw slice its way through the brush right in front of us.

Then I saw the most red I've ever seen in my life on a single person.

"Oh, more of you oddly-dressed children are here? I swear, what happened to all the normally-dressed people I saw just a few minutes ago? Do you three possibly know where I can—"

I seriously died a little inside when Grell—the _real_ Grell-turned his eyes on me, whom was slumped on the ground again.

"G-G-G-G-G…"

"Oh, this is simply adorable! You're dressed just like me!" He ran over and stood me up, but I could barely keep my balance when his piercing green eyes and sharp-toothed smile were staring right at me.

"But really, could someone please tell me where I am? This doesn't seem like England anymore…"

Jinger stepped in before I could begin explaining as a stuttery mess. "That's because you're not in England, and we can in fact try to direct you back home. But first, we need to begin the long explanation, and as usual, I'll do the speech since you two won't be able to handle this pressure…"

"Not in England? Then where am I?"

Jinger thought for a moment while Yadira and I still sat on the ground staring that he flame-headed reaper Pam had willed to appear before us. And no, this was not a hologram or a vision or anything, because Pam would just never do that. She controls all dimensions; all fictional dimensions. The only problem is, she's not mature about it, and gets into mischief on a regular basis which involves me, her little student, in the center of it.

But boy oh boy, this time she'd really done it. Here I was on the night of Halloween with the best anime character of all time right in front of me. Worse yet, I was dressed as him, which made me a center of attention I didn't know whether I wanted or not. I didn't even believe I was drawing attention with how my lips had sealed up out of shock, my heart a ticking time bomb close to exploding at any given second.

"Bare with me. Those two morons down there currently can't speak, but they might be able to soon." I must say, we did sort of look like numbskulls just staring as discreetly as we could to one of the hottest characters we've seen in any anime. I don't know what I'd do without stuck-up, levelheaded Jinger whose only weakness used to only exist on the pages of my sketchbook… probably lose my position as a student to Pam because of my incompetence.

"Oh, and why can't you two speak?" Grell asked, patting my head absentmindedly.

"Um… I… I…" I was completely frozen and rendered mute. Yes, that's it, mute.

"Well, I guess I should feel sorry. You're probably speechless from how radiant I look in the moonlight!"

In my head, I was like, _SPOT ON, SEXY REAPER! _And had to hold back yet another squee when he did that hand sign with his tongue sticking out cutely from his shark-toothed mouth. Was I in heaven? Was I in hell? It gets hard to tell sometimes.

"Ok, um…_Grell._ Just come with us and we'll show you—"

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" He asked, suddenly defensive, which gave me a thrill of fear when he fidgeted with the chainsaw.

"_That _is one of the things we'll tell you once we're in the safety of Sophie's house." Jinger pointed over to me as if I were a dog or something.

"Sophie… so what are the rest of your names, may I ask?" This time the reaper sounded a bit bored.

"I'm Jinger Pi with a J. Not a G. And the idiot in the cat costume is Yadira Barista."

"You're not even on the To-Die list. I'm definitely not in England anymore," Grell muttered.

"Darn right," Jinger said. "Hey, you two saps! We're going."

For the first time since Grell got here, I shook my head and looked elsewhere. Then I realized something that might just ruin our last night of free candy.

"Hey, wait! If we go home now, It won't be like we can just waltz back over to Hempstead and trick-or-treat the night away. It'll be totally wasted, no more free candy, EVER!"

The more I contemplated that outcome, the more desperate I became to stash all that loot. My mom takes away almost half of my candy and eats it herself if I don't protect it first, and I was starting to run out of good-tasting ones in my plastic box under my bed from last year.

"I NEED MY CANDY! Please?" I tried making my eyes shiny, but it was pretty much useless in this darkness, and the only moonlight was coming through the trees and hitting a very confused Grell spot-on, making his red waterfall of hair glitter. Well, I should have expected as much, since he's anime and I'm a boring old real life chick.

Jinger looked ticked, but I could tell she was thinking up some way to satisfy me.

"Ah! I know!" She said almost immediately; probably too quickly. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be back in about half a minute or so."

Jinger crouched to the ground, bowing her head, and did something I completely forgot about. She jumped at least a hundred feet into the air, over houses, right in the middle of the parade of dressed-up people on Hempstead. I glanced at an imaginary watch while she worked, hearing wayward screams and wails of flustered people before she came back after 29 seconds. That little show-off just had to be that extra second early…

But it was totally worth it, since in her hands were four bowls overflowing with candy; all our favorites, too. M&Ms, Hershey Bars, Tootsie Rolls, jawbreakers… you name it, she stole it.

"Eh, Sophie? I got to raid after all, and without you! Though it was kinda for naught since I had to go at maximum speed and I couldn't stop and admire the nursery of severed baby heads or the haunted pirate castle… but here's the candy, fresh from each unsuspecting household!" She smiled a sickeningly syrupy grin almost as wide and white as Pam's when she put me in a predicament I had to solve with my own wits.

Yadira brightened up immediately and started to gether as much chocolate as she could from there. I fumbled up from the ground, even when my legs begged to stay spaghetti so I didn't have to drag my butt and fix this little jam Pam had gotten me into again. I wanted candy, even if it meant the loss of milling around the streets and getting stalked by bloody clowns I'm not even scared of, and then running off to chase Yadira when she thinks that that clown will run her over with his unicycle or something. Purposely. With a running chainsaw held over her head.

My eyes flitted to a wide-eyed shinigami behind Jinger just for a second before that second was too long, and my entire face tingled uncontrollably. Grell was staring elsewhere, though, and since Jinger has eyes in the back of he head, she turned around and scattered candy on the grass accidentally.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"You're not human, are you?" Grell guessed.

"Well… again, that's a long, long explanation reserved for when we get you out of sight. Trust me, if you so much as step out of these trees and onto the street, you'll suffer a fate worse than death.

"Ah, now how could a little girl like you know something that's worse than death?" He bragged, flipping his hair, and then twirling a strand boredly.

Jinger sighed. Apparently, she had no patience for shenanigans any more than I did, although when she gets fed up about something, there's usually more heck to pay than when dealing with me.

"Girls, gather the last of your candy, and hold hands. I'll be right back."

No sooner had Yadira and I locked fingers, than Jinger built up all her strength to shove Grell right out of the dark brush, past the bushes and past the sidewalk, right in the middle of the uphill road, and what nightmarish sounds followed were Grell's protests, screams of realization from the people in the street, and what sounded like a stampede of wild African animals running from a pack of hungry lions.

"Y-you think we should look out there?" Yadira asked, obviously scared. I guessed she was asking if I could be her eyes and look for her, but I didn't want to witness the horrible sights any more than she did, sicen I new perfectly well what was going on already. Everyone had seen what they thought was the best Grell cosplayer in history. It probably wouldn't be long until they started suspecting something more when they got _super_ fangirly.

"HO, boy, Jinger… COME BACK NOW!" I started fidgeting wildly when I heard Grell start up his chainsaw in an attept to escape the suffocating Black Butler fans. I didn't want a news report at 11 o'clock tonight about a cosplayer gone rogue with a weapon, killing innocent trick-or-treaters. After that, my mom would probably get so paranoid, she'd never let my grandkids go out and trick-or-treat once they could walk. And there is a slight shred of truth to that, I'm serious.

"JINGER JINGER JINGER!" Yadira and I chanted desperately. I was just about to dislocate my friend's knuckles from squeezing her hand so tightly when I was grabbed straight by my waist and almost coughed up my liver as Jinger finally came for us and snatched us both up, along with Grell somehow, and started running faster than a roadrunner on crack straight for my house.

"AH! We could have just barreled through the forest a little and then casually WALKED back to my house like normal people!"

"Neither you, nor I, are normal, Soph! I just like to make the most of it is all! HAHAHA!" She ran even faster, and I had to close my eyes as the houses raced past in a 60-mile-per-hour blur that made me dizzy and brought tears to me with the cold air slicing through my long wig. Remembering the 30-dollar piece of costume, I grabbed it in my hand so it wouldn't fly off and show my hideous blue hair. I used to have beautiful brown hair with natural red highlights, but that's another story.

"Oh, bother, I was about to decorate that ugly wench of a purple mermaid in crimson blood!" Grell complained. He was slung over Jinger's back, his chainsaw dangling completely bloodless near my friend's calf. I wanted to reach out and stop it from swinging back and forth like that… but I was afraid to. Nothing unusual about that, of course.

I figured we had a minute or two to get back to my house, so in the meantime, I held on to my wig and plastic chainsaw (which was now quite pathetic when compared to Grell's epic death scythe) while stewing angrily in angry thoughts at a certain teacher in possession of my candy bag, still tucked firmly under my arm. I'm sure she was all smug and cozy right now in there.

"So, how you liking—HEY!"

Before I could hear her irritating voice swank any more than she already had, I crushed my bag with my arm as hard as I could without crushing my candy. I didn't even care when Pam sent through really painful electrical shocks in return, which stabbed my nerves viciously under the fabric of my costume. I gritted my teeth and pretended not to care when my arm was screaming for mercy.

"Ok, you really did it now, Soph. I will not allow Grell to come back to his world until the night AFTER your parents come home. So there, ha-ha, ta-ta!"

And then that little… female dog… was gone.

Grell leaned over to look at me, swatting his long, crimson hair out of his face. I half-avoided eye contact.

"Did I overhear you correctly? I won't be able to go home until your caretakers come home first?"

"And… ahem, that could be a problem, yes, big problem, because I could get in very big trouble… and… things." I made a mental note to start training myself to not lose my voice box whenever I was in the prescence of someone who was only supposed to exist in entertainment media.

"Oh, please tell me it won't be of the magnitude of the screaming girls dogpiling on me. Don't throw me in there again. If anything, make some gorgeous men dogpile on me!" And then I lost him when he started blushing bright pink and wriggling around in his lusty thoughts, which in turn, made a fangirly shudder course down the length of my spine. Grumbling profusely at my foolishness, I looked away so I wouldn't start squealing like a baby pig.

"YAH!" I screamed suddenly as Jinger stopped running just moments after. Yadira, Grell, and I all went sprawling while she stood with a cheeky grin on my doorstep with not a single tangle in her blue Miku wig, and standing as straight as a lamppost.

"You could have slowed down, like, a quarter of a mile before we actually came to my house!" I grouched, still really furious with my magical little teacher who was currently giving me the silent treatment. With a really sourpuss frown, I heaved myself off of the gray pavement and brushed through my mess of a red wig while glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to us down the street.

"Oh, great…" I turned to Grell, still not looking at the reaper in the face as I now nervously twirled a lock of hair on my wig.

"You mussed up my hair! By any chance, do you have any grooming material in your house to fix it?" I was confused when he directed his gaze to Yarida, who jumped and couldn't hold back a squee.

"Um… it's not my house, it's Sophie's house." My friend pointed to me, and then I had no choice but to do the polite thing and look Grell straight in the eye.

"You know, it's only proper for you to make sure a houseguest is completely comfortable and welcome, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to show me around once we get in. And explain what exactly I've gotten into."

"S-s-sure. No p-prob." Even though I'd only eaten a whole Tootsie Pop before all this fiasco, I felt like I was going to throw up a Thanksgiving feast with how much my stomach was fluttering.

"Well, we do have a babysitter in here while Soph's parents are away, so maybe he can help if he doesn't scatter away under the couch or something," Jinger said with a roll of her bright orange eyes. She stuck out her hand to ring the doorbell on the outer wall of my house, which resounded with a smooth _ping-pong _instead of _ding-dong_.

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'he?'" Grell said with a bright, toothy grin.

"Yes, our babysitter is a male." Jinger replied calmly. How can she even do that? How can she be so calm with… well, almost everything? I never even knew she had this much willpower, except…

"Oh, I can't wait to see what he looks like! I have a feeling he'll be dazzling!" The redhead hopped up and down excitedly, making a cute face that made me want to melt into a puddle of me-goo.

I began to hear some scuffling behind my front door, and someone drawing near. Maybe Tigurr, our babysitter for the night, (and a character who was also only supposed to exist in my mind and on paper) had taken a nap while we were out, sicne he probably wasn't expecting us to suddenly come back home so early toting along a flambuoyant anime trasvestite with us who was blocked from his own world until long after my parents returned home. This was going to require some planning…

The door swung open, but the last thing I was expecting was my jaw to drop to the ground at who was standing behind it. It was not Tigurr, and I could tell by the shortie little dress and fishnet stockings…

…SKRITCH was wearing.

Skritch is another made-up character. The most pervy one I've had the courage to invent. He got sorta out-of-control when I made him up when he veered from being an emotionless emo stick-in-the-mud to a very unpredictable clothes model and the epitome of extraterrestrial sensuality.

So, that being said, I never know what he's going to do next.

But anyway, all of us stared completely slackjawed at the last person—no, _alien_- who was supposed to be in my house, much less be my babysitter.

"I didn't think you girls would be home so early. Did you come to check on me?" He winked smolderingly, which almost really put me at the end of my rope for tonight, especially when I got a good look at him.

Since it was Halloween, he was decked out in a costume, and that I expected from him. But this costume in particular was a very tight, form-fitting lacy dress whose thin, black bodice hugged his body tightly until it came halfway down his behind, and then it poufed into frilly white lace which went on until about his upper thigh. Following, he had loosely-woven fishnet stockings down his pale, baby-smooth legs which were slipped in to some high-heeled, thick-soled lolita boots with the bows and ribbon and everything. Also, to excentuate his fit and vaguely muscled arms, he wore some sleeves with ruffles at his elbows like Jinger's Miku sleeves, and of course, he still had his trademark spiked collar around his slender neck, plus the thick slather of shiny black eyeshadow he'd be dead and decomposed without.

"W-what are you DOING here?"

The crossdressed alien leaned against the doorframe, slowly licking a lollipop and putting on a show with his tongue. "Well, I'm guessing you'd rather catch flies with your mouths in front of me than trick-or-treat. Is that what you guys came here for? Come inside."

"AUGH! Oh my God! It's gorgeous!" I was shocked that Grell hadn't died from loss of blood or something when I heard him speak up, and pretty soon, all I saw on the floor of my entryway was a pool of bloodred hair in stark contrast with the white tile as Grell mega-glomped Skritch and bowled him over. Obviously, having his feet cramped up in those boots didn't help.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked. He wasn't even outraged. Just… inquisitive. Weird. If someone bowled me over like that, I'dve right punched them in the kisser.

But since this was Skritch, and since he was a bit perverse…

OK, a LOT perverse, he didn't even care. He probably liked it.

Grell lifted himself from the tiles and looked into Skritch's always half-lidded eyes. Just a little confusion crossed his face when I entered my house and rounded the two to get a good look.

"By the way, who and what are you?"

Skritch wriggled out from under Grell's weight and stood back up, wobbly on his heels. This caused him to bend over to "adjust them," probably purposely in our direction, to reveal booty shorts (_booty shorts!_ I'm not kidding!) that ended where the ruffles on his skimpy dress began.

Yadira turned away in disgust and gagged, since Skritch is most likely her least favorite person on the planet. But I stared, oh there was plenty of staring. And Jinger was boring a hole right through him as her only weakness's butt was practically shoved in her face.

"H-hot," she managed to choke out.

Skritch stood back up and saved me more loss of nose blood, facing Grell who stood, jittery, in front of him. The baby blue-skinned, dome-headed alien toyed with his ruffles as he introduced himself.

"I'm Skritch. I'm Metro City's top male model and part-time criminal-justice-bringer. Aren't you the hot dude from the anime that Sophie—MMF!"

I managed to clap my hand over his little mouth just in time before the reaper wound up pretty gosh-darn perplexed at what Pam had brought him into. For a second, I thought, _'hot dude?' Skritch thinks he's hot? Well, this is peachy. I hope the couch in the family room doesn't break this night if he gets restless._

What was doubtless about what was going on in his big, bald head was that he was really, _really_ jealous of Grell's mass of silky, ruby red hair.

So this night was about to get interesting, and I'm sure the girls thought so as well.

I suddenly felt something hot and slimy smoosh itself on my palm, and realized it was that immoral alien's _tongue._ Who knows where that filthy thing could have been. I drew my hand back as if Pam had shocked me, and Skritch grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Um… gross!"

Then Jinger made a grab for my wrist of the hand that had been licked, and stared at it like some sort of crazed lunatic.

"May I sever your hand now, Soph?" She asked with this really odd sort of innocence that her freckled face just added to.

I yanked my hand away in disgust, but partial understanding. I just didn't get how she was so calm around every other fictional character we came across, but stalked Skritch like he was a god. I just… don't get it.

I wiped my hand on my trousers, and looked back at the uninvited pair, one of which had already obviously made himself at home. Just another mess for me to clean up, then. Angrily, I stormed into the family room,opposite the front door, which smelled strongly of cologne and some other musky smell I couldn't place. But in a way, it was frustratingly sedative, and I almost clattered to the floor just by inhaling. Clattering to the floor wouldn't take much to do after what I'd just gone through this night alone. The T.V. was on, and showing some really cussy reality celebrity show on MTV. Chocolate wrappers littered the floor around the couch, and on one of the side tables, there was a wine glass half-full of red wine.

That was what snapped me back.

"Skritch, how many glasses have you had?" I asked, dreading the worst that could just lead to that feared prospect of the couch breaking tonight, or any other soft sufrace that could fit two people, for that matter.

"Euh, just one! Sometimes I spare you from getting in trouble with your folks. See how nice I am?" The lady-hipped alien chuckled darkly and ran his spiderlike hands through my wig. I slapped him away, blushing again.

"I don't care. No one gave you permission to mooch off of my parents' liquor, and this wine was particularly expensive, imported from—"

"Ooh, what's this?" Grell asked out of nowhere, bracing his chainsaw against the wall to run over into the family room where his eyes locked upon the T.V. He stared at it with wonder, and I wondered why for a moment until I dumbly realized that he was from the 19th century, and had nothing even close to as advanced as the machinery of the 21st century. Now he'd probably go running around wondering what my iPod charger did, or what a toaster was; and as long as he didn't stick a finger into the slot and pull the lever down, it'd be fine.

I took a deep breath, and then one more, and then one more, and nervously paced over to him, but suddenly he ran out of the room and into the kitchen across the way where he marleved at the stove and the toaster and the pots and pans. He gave it all a quick scan, and in no time, he was off to other rooms in the blink of an eye curiously poking about all of these new, modern things he'd come across in his world in about a century or so. We all had to keep up with him as he explored and wondered what in the world all these strange new things were for.

I drew the line when he approached my room.

"Ho-kay, I think that may be enough for now." I slammed myself against my door and smiled sheepishly while Grell gave a little scowl of disapproval.

"But I am your guest, and you should have given me a proper tour first. You wouldn't want to be rude to a houseguest, would you?"

I looked left and right and tried and apologetic smile this time. I peeled myself off of my bedroom door and gave a courteous little bow, knowing that was probably what he was used to. Fine, then. If I had to act like an 1800's noblewoman, then so be it, as long as I didn't make him feel unwelcome, because I hate it when anyone feels like that; whether they are real people or people Pam meshes with this dimension.

"Ok, you're right, and I'm sorry. This age just has different customs, which in some cases, might seem crude to you. I mean, look at me, I'm wearing pants! Everyone wears pants these days, now isn't that strange?" I pointed down at my costume, which suddenly made me feel awkward again, because I was still dressed up as him.

"A woman who's not wearing a dress… now that is certainly something to frown upon, in my opinion. You should be wearing a dress!"

"Um, I have a nightgown…"

"Well!" Skritch piped up loudly from the back. "A little birdie told me that you girls were gonna have a sleepover tonight." The alien looked over at me, and I felt a twinge of anxiety at his electric blue gaze. "I _was_ gonna go skinny-dipping in your jacuzzi, but… I guess I could join you."

The only part I heard was 'go skinny-dipping in your jacuzzi.'

"TMI, Skritch…," Yadira and I sighed while Jinger tried to hide a very intense blush on her pale face.

I folded my gloved hands together, thinking ofwhat to do next. The night was still young, and if I got used to it, it might actually be kind of fun if I supervised the pervy little alien in a sexy lolita dress. What was he even doing in that, anyway?

"Hmm… what we _were_ going to do when we arrived home was paint our nails and eat candy, so maybe we could change into something more sleep-approriate and start the fun?" I smiled perkily this time around.

The flame-headed reaper suddenly came to life. "Ah! Does that mean I can also do my hair?"

"Um… sure."

"A-And a facial?"

I blinked. "I suppose I can shoop that in somewhere…

"Wonderful! Count me in! Skritch, help me find something to wear!" He grabbed the alien's hand enthusiastically and he was tugged off in the direction my my parent's closet. I was about to turn around and put on my pajamas, comepletely carefree, when I froze and had a blonde moment for a second.

"Wait, someone needs to make sure those two don't get all friendly with each other, or mess anything up beyond repair." I backpeadled and faced Yadira looking all cute in her black cat costume.

"Yadira, can you do me a favor and watch over those two while Jinger and I get dressed? Then we can trade places…!"

To my utter surprise, she gave a very rare sarcastic laugh that I only heard when she had had enough of being my occasional goodhearted doormat. And dirty work-doer. But she rarely complained, especially when I was kind enough to know my limits when I'm bordering on rude. As far as I knew, I wasn't demanding anything much from her that would harm, scar, fatigue, or depress her in any way.

"Since you suggested it, I think it would only be fitting for _you_ to watch them, and then Jinger and _I_ will take out merry time dressing for bed." She threw me another infuriating smile that now made me want to explode after I'd seen one too many of them.

I grabbed the kitty by the scruff of her polyester neck just as she walked by me into my room. "Y-you can't do that! You just don't want to face Skritch!"

The doormat whirled around. "Well, yes, _that_, and the fact that you need a lesson in how to not melt into fondue whenever you are in the prescence of fictional characters."

"I'd say you need that lesson, too," I shot back.

"Well, I think you need it more than me. You were so scatterbrained tonight, you even forgot your toy chainsaw in the woods!"

Ok, THAT made me really wanna boil over.

"Ta!" Yadira slammed the bedroom door in my dumbfounded face. I was stuck watching those other two for who-knows-how-long.

"Well, yeah, this is great. I'll probably crumble to the ground and stub my toe on the electric scale in the bathroom. Then I'll bump into the medicine cabinet when I stumble backwards in pain, and nail polish remover will flow freely into my eyes, disentegrating my contact lenses, not that I need them of course, but—"

"Hi, were you just talking to yourself?"

"YAH!" I just about hit the ceiling when I saw Skritch suddenly nose-to-nose with me with that sultry little grin I partially wanted to smack off his gorgeous face.

"Why do you just…_appear_ like that? Like, _shazam! Wa-boom! Skritch!_" I waved my hands in spaztic gestures as I talked like a maniac.

"Um, are you okay? You don't seem okay. Is skinny-dipping in the jacuzzi still fine by you?"

"NO WAY, JOSÉ!" I shouted angrily. Then I tugged at my long wig in anger, finally deciding to rip it off completely since it was now making me sweat with all this stress. My slightly tangled sky blue hair popped out from underneath, and I blew a tuft out of my face.

"Just… please…don't put any more stress on me… please…"

"Ah, now I think I'll draw the line to making people snap. What's bugging?"

I took a deep breath, crouching down to the ground to avoid more eye contact.

"Well, Pam got angry at me because I was squashing her in my candy bag, so then she got inspiration from my costume I'm partially wearing, and decided to make Grell drop in, and now she's blocked him from any entry back to his universe, and the only window he has to get back is the night after my parents come back home, but how am I going to keep him from them when tomorrow is a day off from school?"

Skritch knelt down to my level after my rant, and then kissed me lightly on the cheek, which made me go completely silent and clammy. I didn't know if that was one of his comfort kisses, or his I'm-Pervy-Because-I'm-Bored kisses. But that never failed to shut me up, and probably started up my nervousness again. Way to go, Mr. Helpful…

"Well, sounds like you got a problem on your hands. Especially since it would make your homophobic mother explode all over your face."

"E-yup." I had no other words to describe that scene. This was the main reason why I was panicking.

"Ya know… I may just ditch everyone back at the Lair and try to help you with this."

I was shocked. Again. He rarely ever offered up to help anyone, but maybe I could have possibly been and expection… I had saved his life a few times in the past, after all.

"But… wouldn't just blasting him with Megamind's De-Gun be easier?"

"No! That's inhumane, and I don't want Grell to be a cube for twenty-four hours. Megamind said it's hard on the body. How would you like to be transformed into a blue glowing cube for a whole day?"

Skritch thought for a moment. "Well, for one, it would ruin my morale and probably my pearly, perfect complexion. So I guess you could be right." He paused for another second.

"Don't worry your blue-haired head about it! I'm sure my brilliant mind will come up with something absolutely genius, as per usual!" He stood me up on my wobbly feet, bragging like usual.

"For now, I have to ask, it's okay to skinny-dip in the jacuzzi, right? Please say yes…?"

Now I had a really strong 'WTF' face on. "What is WITH you and skinny-dipping in my pool? I thought I said no twice before."

"Well, you do know that once you go to sleep, I'll just disobey you."

"And if I stay up all night?" I challenged.

"I won't let that happen." Skritch grinned elfishly and ended the conversation, giving me a noogie.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on Grell. And his hair."

The lolita alien trotted off to my parent's bathroom across the hall, and I slowly followed, kind of afraid of what I would come upon when I entered. I had at least five minutes to go with this; ten if Yadira and Jinger were stalling on my laptop in my room. I didn't even know what I was gonna do once I got there except stand around awkwardly.

As murderous thoughts flooded my mind concerning Pam, I rounded the corner to my parent's room and their walk-in closet which had pieces of clothing scattering the floor in all expected, most of the articles of clothing were some shade of red. Even more mess for me to clean up, then.

"No… not red enough… oh, wait! How did I miss this exquisite thing?"

"That'd look nice on you," I heard Skritch suggest from inside the closet. "I think I'll wear this black kimono…"

"What are you two doing?" I approached the closet and poked my head in, only for me to be shoved back out by the forehead.

"Hey, rude much!" I said indignantly at Skritch, who was smirking all suggestive-like, peeking out from the door which he had partially closed.

Grell's bloody red head followed him and made a similar smirk.

"What is _rude_ is intruding on us while we're dressing!"

"Yeah! Scram, Soph! We'll be out in a minute!" Skritch sounded happy for some reason. He chuckled evilly and shut the closet door , where I heard some scuffling, then silence, then scuffling, then a yelp, and silence.

With a heavy sigh, I slid down on the wall beside the door to wait until those two rascals emerged from whatever they were doing in there. It didn't take _that_ long to dress in a robe, that was for sure. I tried to comfort myself by saying Grell had a lot more clothing on, and Skritch's dress was pretty dang tight, but I had a weird feeling in my stomach that disproved everything.

I started rocking back and forth like a crazy person as thoughts raced around my head once more. They were anxious thoughts, fearful thoughts, giddy thoughts, and rage thoughts, which was a really sickening combination when blended together in passion.

I realized I was still gripping onto my candy bag.

"You… stay out of my sight."

Standing erect, I dumped all my candy out onto the tile floor of my parents' bathroom where it spread out and scattered everywhere in a huge heap. I took the bag and held it like it was a slimy rag, and then walked over to the banister that hung over the first story of my house, throwing it down to the ground hard so I didn't have to see it for as long as I liked. I knew Pam could simply changed what object she posessed in the blink of an eye, but since she was giving me the cold shoulder, I was probably safe from her annoying prescence for the moment.

Then I stiffly sauntered back over to my wall and sat down, brooding and angry.

I knew there was still more crackiness for me to go through this night alone, so for now, I braced myself and entered a bit of a peaceful state to I didn't get stress overload.

I almost fell asleep.

* * *

THIS is what happens when pervy OC and Grell cross paths. I wanted so badly to keep this K, but apparently, I failed XD Skritch is my Megamind OC who is shown in some of my stories, and I have a crappy pic of him on DA. I promise to put my new vectoring skills to work, and then do much better artwork...

Boy, Soph's really rattled, huh? I guess all those years of being Pam's student really ground on her... but things are about to get a lot more crazy! Chapter two coming soon =w=

PS, if you live in Agoura Hills CA, you MUST look up Hempstead street. It's a real street, and it is EPIC! People really show their Halloween spirit there! Last time I went, there was a guy with this entire castle-like costume that covered his entire HOUSE, and a Capitan Jack Sparrow, and a clown who kept stalking me even though I wasn't scared, and an actual severed baby head nursery! I swear, it will make your Halloween! I cannot wait for October to go back there 8D

GOOD NIGHT. I AM ROYALLY TIRED AT 11:28 PM POSTING SOMETHING HOT OFF THE PRESS.


	2. French Braid in Exchange for Attention

I'M THE WORST PERSON EVER. I keep leaving my stories hanging for months DX I'm working all I can on Bleu Leather, but I had to finish the chapter for this ridiculous story since I have not updated in OVER 2 MONTHS OMG THAT SHOULD BE CRIMINAL. Sometimes I wonder if I should disable the Internet for a certain amount of time just so I can get my priorities in order... a while ago, for school, I had to do an essay on time management, and I thought, this is so ironic! I'm writing an essay on a skill I clearly do not posess! 8D

Well, now you see why I started this thing in July XD

Anyways, keep reading the crackiness...

* * *

"Is your face gonna stay like that?"

"Huh, wha?" I opened my eyes in a daze and rubbed them viciously to face Skritch again, looking into my soul with his deep blue eyes slathered in black makeup.

"YAH!"

"All better! See, now she'll stay awake!" I hate it when he does that. Scares me with his stare. He's so creepy, yet hot, yet a really bad role model… I like it.

Skritch stood up from where he was sitting on his haunches in front of me, when I got a good look at what he was now wearing instead of his lolita getup. Apparently he'd unearthed one of my mom's vintage kimonos… but it was another really shortie one, silky and midnight black that made his creamy blue skin almost seem to glow in comparison. His feet were bare. I couldn't stop staring at those pretty little slender feet…

He snapped to get my attention. "Hey! Eyes up here."

I stood on my feet, and immediately, my head started pounding painfully. I held a still-gloved hand to my cranium in pain. Has that ever happened to you? After a long time of inactivity, you just stand up and start walking up stairs or something at you feel something rushing in your ears and colors flitting before your eyes? I'm no schizophrenic, but that has happened, and it's annoying.

"Ugh… I slept, didn't I?"

"Eh, for about ten minutes. That's a definite sign we need to ramp it up in here. Falling asleep during a party is unheard of!" he made a long sweeping motion with his spindly blue hand and peered at me through lidded eyes.

"Ok, lemme just change into my pajamas and I'll join you guys. No mischief, got it?"

Skritch crossed his arms and blew a rasberry at me, at which I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. I knew I'd fall asleep. When I 'almost' fall asleep, my consciousness just goes to heck with it and falls over the edge, not caring whatsoever. Gives me a hard time in History class.

I stomped over grudgingly to my room across the hall, half-expecting to see Jinger and Yadira still in there, but there was no one as I walked pat my parents' bathroom. Strange. Usually all the nail polish and stuff is kept in there.

Which means…

Oh no.

There was no way anyone would let me in to the 'party' in MY bathroom without my pajamas on, so I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door, wriggling out from my Grell costume and folding it as neatly as I could to place it on my dresser to be put away later. After, I wooshed my pajama drawer open and tossed a light lavender nightgown on the floor, nerly crushing my finger as I jammed the drawer closed and reached to the ground to put on my sleepwear. Grell had asked to see me in a dress, and this was the closest I got without resorting to one I only wear when I visit Gramma. Now THAT was actually leaning more toward how dresses in his day look like.

As I scraped my hair into a stubby ponytail and kicked on my slippers, I desperately hoped nothing bad was going on outside. Anything could happen with these fictional characters that thought they were welcome in my house any old time. They ramped up the electricity bill, trashed the house with a spontaneous blowout party, and only once, my parents asked what the devil was a pair of hooker boots doing in my closet (Oh, guess what 'genius' was behind that, I bet you can't guess…).

I leaned forward in my bedrrom mirror a little just to pick a pine needle left over from Hempstead out of my hair, and then turned right around, scrambling for the door, and then in continuation, headed for my adjacent bathroom where I stumbled upon what looked like a mini day spa that had just exploded all over it.

Grell was perched on my counter, painting his perfectly manicured nails a screaming red that complemented the thick, dark burgundy robe that encircled his slim body- fitting him better than it fitted on my mom, actually—while his silken hair draped in a loose, still slightly messy ocean over the hazel granite, making him the center of attention in the drab room (it's not really drab, but by comparison to the reaper, it was).

Jinger and Yadira were braiding each other's hair on my throw rug near the west wall, and Skritch was right next to Grell in his skimpy kimono, holding his bare feet up to the light so he could see how he was painting his toenails an equally screeching green. What was he trying to do, make his skin look snow-white? I'd start squinting at him if he didn't stop soon.

"Oh, you're here," Grell said, not even looking up from his nails. "Now perhaps you can do as you promised and tell me how I got into this jam." He paused as I pulled over a chair in the corner of the room and straddled it when I spun it around on its leg. "No, 'jam' is not the right word… in fact, it is quite nice with Skritch around." See, that was the key word. "Skritch." The guy had bragged that he was the life of the party before, but now a grim reaper from the 19th century was fangirling over him…

Skritch adjusted his butt on my counter, and then continued painting his toes while his calves were crossed on Grell's lap. I tried ignoring how friendly they were getting and how my suspicions were slowly proving right, and cleared my mind to make room for words that hopefully wouldn't come out all fluttery and weak.

"Okay. First, I'll just tell you… who we are. I'm Sophie Alibi, and I have blue hair and pink eyes because of something gone wrong when my _wonderful_ teacher transported me to where Skritch lives." Skritch grinned cheekily and raised his hand, then got back to slathering green on his long toes. "And my teacher just so happens to be a part of the community of beings who control worlds. She's Pam MicFraud, and she brings fiction to life."

Grell's head snapped up at my mention of 'fictional.' "Wait, so you're implying that _I_ don't exist? Don't be so thick, child."

"That wasn't what I said," I mumbled. "Plus, I'm an adult in four years. But anyway, it's not that you don't exist-it's just that you don't exist in my world. She showed us three that as soon as we real world humans create a form of entertainment, the characters and the universe are automatically created as a different level of reality. You exist, but you don't exist here."

I could tell Grell was trying to follow, but after the words came from my mouth, he turned around and started to play with the polished nickel-surfaced faucet of my bathroom sink. With this curious gleam in his eyes, he turned the cold water tap on and off, probably amazed at how smoothly the water went down. Once on a school field trip, we visited an old house from the 1880s that still worked, and when I tried the faucet, it was as noisy as a starving lion.

"Um… are you… listening?" I said a little too softly, and ended up sounding a bit meek, which I'm obviously not.

"Huh?" he said calmly. "Oh." He removed his hand from the faucet, twisting it until the water stopped gushing. "So you're saying I was created for your entertainment?"

I almost chuckled when he quoted Adam Lambert unknowingly, but I held it back with some difficulty. "Yeah. You and everyone who live on your Earth. Sebastian, Ciel…"

"You know about the brat! And Bassy!" He cried loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, though. I can even prove it. I have my iPod Touch right…"

Now Grell's gnat-worthy attention span had flown over to settle on something else that had been stupidly misplaced on my counter. In his hands he now held my random Fushigi ball, and at once I knew I had lost him with that thing.

"Why won't it fall out of my hand…?" He tried shaking it off, and it fell to the carpet, but the redhead retrieved it from the ground and goofed around with it some more, being careful not to smear his beautifully painted nails.

My chin was cradled in my right hand while the left on busied itself by facepalming. I had to think of something that would keep his attention on me. But one thing I knew about him: he didn't particularly favor children. Although, I had noticed he'd tolerated me a tiny bit better than Jinger and Yadira, who remained all helpful and silent in their west wall doing each other's hair, pretending I didn't even exist. Well, I _was_ tall for my age, being already 5'5. Maybe I had a chance.

"Hey, Grell!" I called him back from his little trance with my magical anti-gravity toy ball.

"Yes? Oh! You were telling me about…?"

"Ok, obviously you're gonna keep going all A.D.D. on me, so how about I French braid your hair while I explain?" Yes, I was willing to take on the challenge of braiding his thick mass of satin blood.

The shinigami's tacky fingers gathered his locks up as carefully as they could, holding them away from me. "I don't want you touching my beautiful, long hair! I'd rather spend three hours on it myself!"

I kneeled down to the ground courteously, also imitating Sebastian to see if that helped. "Well, if I wasn't a genius with hair, then what kind of teenager would I be?" I stood back up and flicked at my stubby blue ponytail. "I'm not all that fond of _my_ hair, but it's as soft as baby duck down. And don't I recall you being in need of a little fix with your supernaturally long mane?"

Grell shifted his eyes around the room. "I suppose so… but your hands might be grubby!"

I tried not to give up this whole thing and go to play with sharp things in the kitchen, but in a matter of a couple minutes, I had washed my hands right in front of him, gotten out my blowdryer, InStyler, hairspray, detangler, comb, brush, and an extra-stretchy red scrunchie from my cabinet across the room and laid my supplies all in a row on another separate counter.

"I bet you have never seen any of these things before, but hair care advances in a centurie's time," I said smugly as he inspected all this stuff that was supposed to fix his waterfall of red.

"You mean… I might be able to use all this in my own world someday?" Grell said with an eager grin that showed his rows of pin-sharp teeth.

"Yeah, but you'll have to give me your hair for a second if I'm to explain any more."

Grell pouted, apparently not knowing how cute that action was, and grudgingly handed over his treasured ruby hair which felt heavy,thick, and satiny in my fingers. It made me want to squeak and pass out on the floor again, but I called my willpower over to back me up, and it did the trick. His hair reminded me of when I was younger and my mom didn't want to cut my hair, but she finally decided to donate 15 inches of it when it reached almost to the backs of my knees. Then I felt lightheaded for a few days after the ceremonial cutting of my once chocolate brown 'do.

Even though Grell's hair was soft, it was tangly, so while I sprayed it with heaps of detangler, Skritch got bored. I didn't know how Jinger and Yadira were sitting on the floor staring into space without at least tapping their fingers at top speed.

The pervy alien right to my left was done painting his toenails and was now waiting for them to dry, which ment he'd have to stay here in the bathroom and listen to the rant he'd gotten when I'd first met him. There _was_ an awful lot I had to mention, but the only way to get through to Grell was to bribe him, and what could take longer than braiding his mountain of crimson hair, slightly tangled and up to his knees?

As I spoke the first few words, Skritch carefully hopped down from my counter, curling his toes up as he trudged into my closet. "I'll go get the card deck…"

"Wait, I want to play too!" Grell started to get up, but I tugged him back to me by his hair like the reins on a horse. Hey, if William did that to him much, he wouldn't flinch… much.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted an explanation. Then you'll know how I know that your full name is Grell Sutcliff, and you are a grim reaper who slacks off a lot and you have a crush on Sebastian Michaelis, and William T. Spears."

The redhead's jadey eyes suddenly pinned me down in shock.

"Dude, calm down, I said I'll explain. Now turn around and let me make your hair beautiful." I assured with a quiet voice and a slightly faster blood pressure as I directed him back to the counter mirror by his shoulders. The shinigami pouted, but did as he was told, and I began to comb out his tresses of ruby red to divide it into three sections at the crown of his head. As my fingers diligently wove his strands together, I started to first tell him who I was. It evolved into explaining what he was to some people in the real world, what his anime was about, and whatnot. Of course, he asked infuriating questions the whole way along, and I answered them as best as I could so this didn't take an hour, and I lost his attention span.

As I spoke the last words without revealing too much for him to overreact, I finally tied off his smooth hair and stood back to gaze at my work. Not bad for a mane this thick. I'd done a reverse French braid from Grell's scalp up to his upper thighs, and tied it off with a really stretchy scrunchie, and now I could only hope he didn't knock a vase over when he spun on his heels.

"Ah, okay, so is that all you have to tell me?" He said lightly, gazing at himself lovingly in a hand mirror. He adjusted a piece of his bangs behind his ear.

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't go blabbing."

` "I must say, you did a marvelous job. One hundred years waiting for this lifestyle seems much too long!" The shark-toothed transvestite complained.

I looked forth at Skritch and my friends, sprawled on the ground with piles of candy being eaten as they played Old Maid with each other. Yadira seemed like she'd rather be in the Sahara than play with Skritch. As soon as she saw Grell with his completed hairdo, the cards went flying, and she approached him, trying and failing to hide her lip-bitey smile.

"French braid looks good on you!" She grinned, bordering on creepy. Grell just twirled his giant pigtail around like it was a big, thick rope that could hurt if it smacked you in the mouth. Luckily there were no vases in sight for him to accidentally and quite carelessly knock over.

Skritch looked ticked as he was left with Jinger to pick up the scattered cards while she took glee in staring at his body bending when the alien reached far away to pick up the little papers. I really didn't want to know if he was naked under that kimono or not, but a weird side of my kind of did, and I knew wholehartedly Jinger secretly wanted to know when I saw her throw one card even further away.

"Thank you! It does suit me, doesn't it?" The reaper bent down to the candy pile on the ground my friends had made when I was in the middle of making the French braid, and curiously unwrapped a cherry Tootsie Roll to pop it in his mouth and chew.

He suddenly grimaced as I watched him. "Do all sweets these days taste this sour?" He asked through a mouthful of the chewy candy. "Not to mention quite sticky…" Through his closed mouth, I could see he was trying to get the candy off of his sharp teeth, which I guess had skewered all the little pieces. I'd always wondered if he had problems with eating because of those things, but I knew chewy stuff like that would affect him.

While the crimson beauty in my mom's robe tried to pry off the modern-day candy, I went over new plans in my head for the sleepover now that we had two uninvited guests that had to be supervised at all times. It was kinda weird, having to supervise adults like this. But they weren't real adults. One was a figment of my imagination, and another was from an anime where everyone can have hair long enough to step on, go through thick brambles and fall in mud twenty times, and still come back out sparkling clean with no tangles. Dang animators and their lack of making hair more realistic.

I guess they were more like… perverted spawns of my younger sister who was currently away on a separate sleepover? Whatever.

I took the liberty of popping a Hershey Kiss in my mouth while thinking, this was only supposed to be the first part of the sleepover. After, we'd set up more spa stuff downstairs in the TV room and see if we could properly apply face masks while peeing our pants watching The Grudge. Jinger had promised to bring that movie.

Ah-ha! It was the perfect way to get Grell to sit still. Scary, bloody movies would surely fascinate him while clinging to Skritch's arm in the meantime.

As the alien packed the last of the scattered cards into the little box, he stood up and approached us, followed by Jinger right behind him.

"Ok, let's get this party started, here. Tigurr told me the plans you girls had for the night, so whether you mind or not, Grell and I will join you. First one downstairs gets the foot massager!" And with that, Skritch dashed off at the speed of light.

"Wait a minute, darling!" Grell called after him, and jumped his way down to the ground level of my house in hot pursuit of that raunchy little blue guy.

I was left with my two friends, who stared at me and soon broke out into laughter that either meant, "this is insanely unexpected," or "you are so busted."

I eyed them warily. "Well, whether _you two _mind or not, you're helping me persuade little miss Pam to get Grell back to his world before my parents come home, or worse, if my sister gets dropped off early."

"But I thought the worst-case scenario was that your homophobic mom discovers him," Jinger said suspiciously, adjusting her green pajama pants.

"Well, yeah, that was because I was caught up in the moment of not having Nadine around to pester me, because I just now remembered that she said she might come home early. That makes you two eligible to work even harder! Isn't that nice?"

My two friends stood expressionless, exchanging blank glances. If anything, they were used to my zany plans more than they were used to cleaning their rooms every day. Heck, a jump from my world to another one while I innocently walked down the street was even exasperating now that it had happened oh so many times.

Jinger sighed and rubbed her temple, much like my mother did when I burst through the front door breathless after a week away in some other dimension, except my purple-haired gal didn't look up and give a reluctant smile at my job well done righting whatever had gone wrong with some poor fictional bloke.

"Do we hafta help you make breakfast for them?"

"Yup."

"Do we have to scout those two all night and possibly slip them a sleeping pill if they don't conk out by the morning hours?"

"Yeah. Hey, we're all supposed to be on the same page, here! Of course you two know the drill!" I said, frustrated.

"Soph, I'm just weirded out by this Grell guy. I don't watch a lot of anime," Jinger reminded me in a flat, bored tone with cold eyes that reminded me of Skritch when he had enough of our shenanigans and was this close to frying us with a touch of his finger.

I thought for a moment how to sum him up in a sentence or less. "He'd obsessed with red, he's a little psycho, likes to kill people because it's his job, flirts with a bunch of guys, and is trapped in a guy's body."

Jinger threw her hands up. "Well that's just dandy! And obviously you left out the part where he hates kids, because he doesn't tolerate us very well."

"It's the sad truth," Yadira and I said in unison.

Jinger slapped her own face in irritation.

"For tonight we have to resort to stalking them both. Can we manage?" She sighed tiredly.

"Yessir, Jinger sir!" Yadira and I saluted quite stupidly.

"Okay, good. Now off to the living room, where we'll make sure the only fun those two have is fun gicing each other pinapple-scented facials."

"Quite," I muttered.

Bravely, the three of us took off downstairs and started the movie.

* * *

HOPEFULLY I will finish this BEFORE Halloween. And manage a bunch of digital art, and Bleu Leather and ASDFGHJK WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL, IT WASTES TIME DX


End file.
